Chaos at Work
by jade-tiger1
Summary: The yu-gi-oh! gang needs a jod, including the yamis, and what better place is there to work together than at the game store that has just opened. Unfortunately chaos insues as things are revealed and romance blooms
1. Chapter One

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! But I wish I did. Especially these guys *pulls Bakura, Seto and Ryou out of no where and shows readers* Ryou: Uuummmm *waves shyly* Hi Seto: You just pulled me out of an important meeting. I demand that you return me immediately. tiger: Nope! *glomps on Kaiba* ^_^ Bakura: *slowly moving away* God I hope she's not using me in this fic too. tiger: I am!!! Bakura: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Warning: This is a slash fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And some charaters will be OOC.  
  
Chapter One: Get a Job!!  
  
It was a normal day in the Moto household; well as normal as a household with a 5000 year old Pharaoh living in it gets anyway. The Pharaoh, simply known to all as Yami, was at the moment having an argument with his little light, Yugi Moto. The fight had begun a few hours before and had shown no sign of abating in the near future. Actually it was more a one-sided yelling fest since Yami hadn't spoken a word in a while.  
  
"How many times have I asked you to not use your Shadow Powers outside of home!" yelled the short teen at the taller, not so young, young man, "The damage you've done costs hundreds of dollars. Dollars that you don't have. So once again I have to pay for it, and Gramps isn't happy!!" The Pharaoh was looking at his other half with concern, he was sure that people's faces were not supposed to be such an ugly shade of purple. "It wasn't my fault." Yami defended once again, "Bakura challenged me to a Shadow Game, and I couldn't just back down!" "Yeah, so instead of backing down, like any normal person, you go ahead and nearly destroy the game store!?" Yugi yelled, "It doesn't matter whether or not he challenged you I'd have thought you'd have more sense than agreeing to duel with that psycho!" "I'm sorry Yugi," said Yami giving his small light a puppy dog all alone in the rain look, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." "Yes," Yugi said with a small evil looking smile, "You will, and you'll do it by getting a job and paying us back for the damages."  
  
Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away a similar argument was taking place, this time in the home of Ryou Bakura. "BAKURA!!! NOT AGAIN!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I ASKED YOU NOT TO FIGHT WITH YAMI?! HOW MANY?!! YOU'D THINK THAT AFTER 5 THOUSAND YEARS YOU'D GROW UP, BUT YOU HAVEN'T!!" the house almost shook with the white haired young man's anger at his Yami. "Will you calm down Ryou?" said Bakura easily giving his lighter half a smirk. "Don't you give me that look," growled Ryou, causing Bakura to give him a questioning look. "You wont get out of this one," vowed Ryou glaring at his Yami, "Not even with your most persuasive argument and threats. You're going..." but he did not get to finish his speech because at the moment Bakura had the slightly smaller young man pinned against the wall and was proceeding on 'persuading' him as best he could. Ryou moaned as Bakura cotinued on from his mouth onto his throat nibbling on the light's skin as he moved lower to the crook of Ryou's neck. "Hhmmmnn....Bakura." Ryou moaned his other's name as the sensation moved through his body. Bakura smiled against his light's neck when he heard the moan, he knew he had just evaded Ryou's wrath. True, it was underhanded of him, but unlike Ryou's friends, who thought he had no temper to speak of, Bakura knew better. It was true that Ryou was innocent in most things, was very kindhearted and open to others and was rarely, if ever angry, however, that did not mean he never got angry, because he did.  
  
Ryou gave another moan of pleasure as Bakura continued his 'argument' with his light, and slid his hands in his Yami's snow-white hair. Bakura, still smiling, sure that his plan had worked, was not prepared for what happened next. Ryou, whose hands were still in Bakura's hair, suddenly grasped the darker one's hair tightly and yanked causing the Yami to give a startled cry of pain. "Nice try," panted Ryou, not at all unaffected by his Yami's ministrations, "But you're not getting out of it that easily this time. Yugi and I agreed that you and Yami should learn to take responsibility for your actions. So we agreed that you two should get jobs." he informed the spirit letting go of his hair, sure he was angry but he didn't want to cause his other half pain. Bakura glared at his light rubbing his scalp and making sure Ryou hadn't pulled his hair out with the yank. "So you think you and the pharaoh's little pip squeak can force me to do what you want? Well think again, Ryou, I am not that easy to control." growled Bakura giving Ryou a death glare. "Oh, really?" asked Ryou smirking, "What if I tell you that you will get a job, or else you will sleep on the couch until you pay for the damages? How does that sound Yami?" Ryou asked sweetly to his dark half, who had paled visibly at his threat. "You wouldn't." said Bakura backing away slightly from his light. "Oh I would, I wouldn't like it anymore than you, but I would." said Ryou giving his Yami a small sad smile that about tore his dark half's heart to shreds.  
  
At that time, in two different households, two spirits of Millennium Items sighed in defeat and thought. "Where the hell are we going to get jobs? And how can our sweet innocent lights do this to us?"  
  
to be continued  
  
tiger: wow Ryou has a hell of a lung capacity, doesn't he?  
  
Bakura: tell me about it. my ears are still ringing.  
  
Ryou: well if you and Yami weren't so childish i wouldn't have lost my temper. Bakura: and you didn't have to pull my hair so hard either. *rubs scalp* you could have just asked me to stop, and i would have.  
  
tiger: yeah, and i'm the friggin' queen of the world.  
  
Bakura: i would have! i have more self control than you think you know.  
  
tiger: of course i believe you, now just allow me to pay for all the damages you and Yami caused, after all i'm a million friggin' neir!  
  
  
  
Seto: wow, what's got you so p.o.ed? p.m.s. ing?  
  
tiger: ggrrrrr you're one of my favourite characters so i don't want to hurt you, but you better watch it 'cause i think Yami and Bakura need some company.  
  
Seto: o.O no please god in heaven no!  
  
tiger: to late, i've already decided! ^_^ thanks Kai i'm happy now.  
  
Bakura: bad move Kaiba, never mess with her, she'll get you back, big time  
  
tiger: oh be quiet! or i'll sic Ryou on you!  
  
Bakura: oh please do! *nods wildly* (^_^)  
  
Ryou: (-'.'-) Bakura!!  
  
Bakura: *innocently* what? *before kissing Ryou*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: uuummmmhhhmmmmnnnmmm  
  
tiger: self control huh?  
  
Bakura: do you want me to stop Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *shakes head vigorously* no!  
  
Bakura: (^_________^)  
  
tiger and Seto: (o.O*) eeerrrrr we'll be going now *slowly backs out of room* Ryou: uuhhhhmmmmnnnnhhhhh *huggles Bakura* (^__^)  
  
Bakura: don't come back anytime soon.  
  
  
  
!!please review!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm just borrowing some characters for my fic.  
  
Warning: This fic contains male/male pairings and some male/female. Also some OOC. Might also be kinda AU, I'm not really sure.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The young man walked down the street paying no attention to his surroundings. He was in deep thought and did not see the door that had just opened in his way until he walked straight into the glass. The collision caused the teen to fall onto the ground grabbing his head in pain.  
  
"Cripes, what the hell're you doin'? You should watch where the hell you're goin'. Man you could've killed me." Joey Wheeler moaned as his abused head throbbed in pain, and looked up through his unruly hair, and thought, 'This is so not my day.' There standing in front of him was the one of the two people he could not stand, and as fate would have it the another person came out of the door and stood next to the first, both looked down on him with amused eyes.  
  
"Better watch where you're going dog-boy, we just had the glass washed and now it has your drool all over it." Seto Kaiba smirked as the blond glared up at him with such dislike in his honey coloured eyes. He didn't hate the blond as most people thought, no, actually he enjoyed the verbal spars he had with the other teen, unfortunately Joey was a bit hostile towards the teenage CEO.  
  
"Stuff it Kaiba, I don't need your bullshit right now. So why don't you just go back to your office, you stuck up snot." Joey's mood had just gone from pensive straight down the drain. 'Why them, of all the people in the city, why these two?' he asked whatever deities were up there. The other had yet to speak and for that Joey could not help but be thankful, if the other began to speak he wasn't sure he could hold his temper. He didn't know what it was but these two always got on his nerve very quickly, maybe it was because whenever he met up with the two he was insulted and humiliated one way or another. However, like he had thought a few minutes ago, it really wasn't his day, as the other began to speak.  
  
"So what brings you around here puppy-dog?" asked Duke Devlin (1) as he looked at the blond, who was still sitting on the ground. "You lost or something? See, this is why dogs are required to wear tags." He, like Seto, didn't hate the blond, he only took great pleasure in seeing those honey- gold eyes flash in annoyance and anger. He flicked his bangs away with long fingers as Joey gave a low growl and smirked seeing the other teen seethe.  
  
"I swear one of these days I'm going to kick both your asses." Joey growled standing up, facing the two with a ferocious glare that caused both Seto and Duke to laugh at the threat.  
  
"I sincerely doubt that, Wheeler," Seto smirked at the slightly smaller teen. "The only fight you'd win would be against a monkey, or an infant (2)." His smile widened as he saw the other fight to control his temper. "You couldn't take me on and you know it."  
  
"Seto, we're gonna be late, come on." Duke was having fun and hated cutting things with the blond short but there were more important things to attend to, besides there was always next time. "See you late doggy." With that he walked away not bothering to see if Seto had followed.  
  
"Next time Joey." Seto followed his friend leaving Joey to look on in surprise. 'Did Kaiba just call me by my name?' he asked himself staring after the two. "Nah, musta been hearing things," he said to himself as he turned to go, but something on the door caught his attention and he smile. 'Looks like my day just started to get better," he thought as he looked at the sign.  
  
HELP WANTED, it said; looking inside he saw that it was his kind of store, as he saw the interior and realized that it was a game store.  
  
1. I know his dubbed name is weird but what can I do? And is it just me or does that guy play with his hair an awful lot? Anyway he's adorable in a strange, unusual way.  
  
2. I couldn't resist, I love that episode, poor Joey, Kaiba's just hot. ^__^  
  
to be continued  
  
tiger: well i was gonna make kaiba get a job but.......  
  
Seto: thank you thank you thank you  
  
tiger: i decided to make something else *insert horror movie thunder and lightning* mwuahahahahahahaha!! Seto: NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! dammit i thought i was just going to do some cameo, not actually be part of the stupid thing, couldn't you just give me a break? use Malik or his yami, or hell, even Pegasus  
  
tiger: nope no can do, i've never seen Malik or his yami so i don't know his personality, although i have read some things about him, and for some reason i have a poster of him *drool* he's hot!! ^____^  
  
Bakura: what about us? we weren't in this chapter at all  
  
tiger: i know, i'm just introducing all the players in this play hehehehe trust me you're going to love it! my mind is teeming with ideas  
  
Duke: so i'm gonna be in this too? *plays with his hair*  
  
tiger: yep! i think writing your character will be a challenge i love challenges!! i hope i can do your character justice.  
  
  
  
Joey: are you gonna kill him and Seto at one point in the story? that would be justice tiger: why would i kill Seto, he's one of my fave characters ever  
  
Seto: ^______^ i know i'm the best  
  
!!please review!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, some other lucky person out there does, but if that person ever wants to give it away, I'll take it, and I promise to feed it and walk it and play with it. Seto: tiger, we're not pets, we're human beings, with the exception of the mutt Joey: Kaiba I'm gonna kill ya one of these days.  
  
Warning: Slight AU, a LOT of slash, meaning m/m pairings, some m/f pairings thrown in. Whole lot of OOC.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Two figures sat on the park bench, neither speaking, or even acknowledging the presence of the other. Yami and Bakura had run into each other, literally, while they were walking in search of employment, unfortunately for both neither had found any suitable employment for a former tomb robber and Pharaoh.  
  
"You know, it's all your fault," said Yami breaking the silence.  
  
"Shut up, Pharaoh, I don't need to hear your annoying voice right now." Bakura was not in a good mood, he had spent the majority of the day searching for a job that he would have enjoyed and found none. Not a single job in the entire city appealed to him, sure he had found some but they were all so boring, plus he couldn't torment people in any of them.  
  
"If you would just give up and admit I'm unbeatable, we wouldn't be in this mess." Yami was just as annoyed as the other dark and was venting. "Now Yugi's going all psychotic on me and keeps on telling me to get a job soon, or else." Yami gave sigh and slumped lower on the bench, "There is not a single interesting job in this city, the best thing I saw was working at a fast food place but I'd rather not serve anyone their food I'm not a servant."  
  
"For once I will agree with you," sighed Bakura following Yami's example and slumping lower in his seat. "I'm a tomb raider, I need a challenge other than trying not to strangle some rude ass who thinks that just because I'm serving them food they can treat me like dirt."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine you serving people their food." Yami could not help but laugh at the mental image of Bakura wearing a fast food uniform. "Maybe this once we can work together and try to find jobs we can both enjoy and actually be good at." The suggestion was logical but Yami doubted that Bakura would agree to working with him, however, Yami was not aware of how desperate the other yami had become; Ryou hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to his darker half since the whole thing began, Bakura hated to admit it, but he was beginning to miss times he and his light just sat together and talked about their day.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you and you help me," he said to the stunned Pharaoh. "Deal?" He held out his hand to his former rival in a sign of a temporary truce. Yami looked at the other with suspicion but decided he had nothing to loose and reached over and shook the other's hand, and in doing so he found his hand encased in the firm, calloused grip of the former tomb robber.  
  
"We'll work together until this whole thing blows over." Yami was surprised to find his voice wavering slightly, causing the white haired yami to raise a brow in question. Yami quickly let go of the other's hand and stood up.  
  
"I know you probably find this arrangement a burden to yourself, Yami, but we're on the same boat, so to speak and it would be to our advantage to work together." Bakura had no idea why the Pharaoh seemed so tense about the idea of working together when he was always preaching on the power of working together and all that crap. He knew that the other had reason to not trust him but, Bakura had figured Yami to have put all that behind him, apparently he was wrong.  
  
"Yes we are," Yami agreed. "So when do we begin, or rather where?" Bakura stood up as well and the two began walking out of the park.  
  
"I don't know, we should probably find jobs that we are good at," Bakura was at a loss on what he and the other yami could possibly do in this century that they would be good at. After all it wasn't as if people were in need of a thief and a ruler for their businesses.  
  
The two continued to walk down the street in dejected silence, until Yami suddenly stopped and looked at a sign on the door of a store, his face lighting up. This was it; this was the perfect job for him and Bakura.  
  
"What is it Yami?" Bakura inquired as the other's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"I think I just found the perfect job for us, Bakura." Yami could barely contain his delight at his unbelievable luck. "What do the two of us have in common, other than being a yamis?"  
  
"What are you going on about, Pharaoh? Did that hit on the head earlier do more damage than I thought?" Bakura's tone was filled with annoyance as Yami continued to smile at him with mischief.  
  
"Come on Bakura, take a wild guess. It's not that hard to figure out."  
  
"All right I give up, now will you stop with this stupid game of yours?" Yami sighed; apparently Bakura's sense of humour had disappeared.  
  
"Alright, already, I was only having some fun, but since you're being a prissy fine, I'll just tell you." Yami walked over to the stunned thief and dragged the other back and pointed to the sign on the door, and beyond the glass into the store itself. "Duel Monsters, and other games, it's a game store. What better place for us to work in?" Bakura's face slowly lit up as he looked at the add.  
  
"For once Pharaoh, you actually came in handy. Let's go hand in those things that Ryou made me type out." Bakura reached for the handle and pulled open the door, dragging Yami with him and heading straight to the register to give in their resumes.  
  
"Take it easy, it's not like we're guaranteed jobs here, Bakura." Yami was trying to calm down Bakura who had suddenly perked up after their resumes had been taken. The white haired yami was all but jumping off building walls; he seemed so energetic all of a sudden.  
  
"Like they're going to get any other resumes that could beat ours." Bakura's tone was confident to the point of being conceited, but Yami let it slip, he too was in a good mood and could not help but laugh at the other.  
  
"You do realize that if we're both hired we'll be working together, right?" Bakura stopped at this and turned to the other his dark eyes unreadable.  
  
"I have no objection to working with you Yami, but if you don't want to work with me I will decline working there. After all you were the one that saw the sign." Bakura's tone was not like it had been only moments before, now the tone was cold and emotionless. "I know you have no real fondness for me, not that I can blame you not many people other than my Light do." Yami stared at the Bakura trying to see through his mask, which proved impenetrable, as Yami could not see anything past the cold expression.  
  
"I didn't say that to tell you I didn't want to work with you, I said it to warn you. You aren't exactly fond of me either, Bakura." Yami's tone was a mirror to that of Bakura's and the two stood looking at each other, assessing.  
  
"Fine, I guess we'll be working with each other if we're both hired then," Bakura replied, his smile returning. "So Yami, what trouble can we get into before it gets too late?" The thief inquired with a slightly manic light in his eyes and a big mischievous smile on his lips, reminding Yami of a little boy ready to get into whatever trouble was at hand.  
  
"Bakura, will you ever grow up?" Yami asked in exasperation, but a smile tugging at his lips to match the one on Bakura's own.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that Yami? Where's the fun in acting all stuffy like that? Everyone needs to loosen up every now and then, besides, I still am technically a teen, since my other half is only sixteen and I was sealed when I was seventeen (1)." Bakura's logic was accurate although confusing. "Come to think of it, you're just a kid too, Pharaoh, you were the same age as I was when you were sealed, right?"  
  
"Yes I was, but I did not really know how to act like a teen when I was. I was raised to follow in my father's footsteps and after he died I was forced to grow up quickly." Yami's tone was grim as he remembered his childhood; which contained no laughter or friendships, like most other childhoods did, instead it contained endless lessons in diplomacy, and other skills needed by a ruler.  
  
"Well, what better time to live out your childhood than now? After all since Yugi's the same age as Ryou, although he is very small for his age, that means you're just another teen too, so loosen up, have fun. This is your second chance at living your life Yami, live it the way you didn't get a chance to in Egypt, no one's goin' to be upset with you." Bakura smiled at the smaller dark his eyes promising new experiences that the dark ruler had never done. "I volunteer to teach you all I know. Now come on." Not waiting for a reply Bakura dragged the other with him and headed to the movie theatre knowing exactly what would loosen up the uptight yami.  
  
"Bakura, where are you taking me?" Yami was worried, seeing that Bakura was the one leading the way he felt his feeling of dread was well placed. "I hope you're not going to make me do something illegal or can get me killed."  
  
"Since when has seeing a movie been illegal or deadly?" Bakura asked smiling wider at the other's expression, "What'd you think I was gonna do, take you to a male strip club?" He laughed when Yami's face turned a deep shade of red. "Don't worry my young student," he said putting an arm around his blushing companion, "That part of your lessons comes in later."  
  
Yami reluctantly followed Bakura and paid for his ticket. A few hours later the two exited laughing, as Bakura argued with Yami on what the best part of the movie was. Surprisingly to Yami, he had fun, something he never thought he'd feel when spending time with the semi-psychotic thief. 'Guess he's not that bad,' he thought looking at the other as he laughed holding his sides. 'He's actually nice once you get to know him.'  
  
"Well it's getting late, better get home before Ryou calls the cops. Later Pharaoh," Bakura waved as he walked away heading the direction of his home.  
  
"That was unexpected, but I wonder what other trouble he'll convince to me join in if we end up working together." Yami wondered out loud before turning and heading for his own home.  
  
to be continued  
  
tiger: okay i don't know why but that chapter seemed weird to me  
  
Seto: Yami and Bakura were getting along need i say more?  
  
tiger: point taken, but don't they kinda make a cute couple? if Bakura wasn't with Ryou, i'd pair him with Yami no problem. but it would be kinda hard figuring out who's dominant in the relationship of course Bakura: if i was ever in a relationship with the pharaoh i'd definitely be dominant, no way in the hell would he ever control me  
  
tiger: dammit now i'm not sure about my pairings, shoot! should i stay with the whole bakura/ryou thing or would a bakura/yami thing work out too? damn now i'm getting headache  
  
Ryou: if you pair my yami with yami, who am i gonna be with? *eyes begin to tear* tiger: yeah i know, decisions decisions. if i pair bakura with yami ryou is left alone, if i pair bakura with ryou yami's all alone.............course there could be an accident at work and one of them could die  
  
Bakura: better not be me tiger or else  
  
  
  
tiger: well any suggestions in pairings will be considered, so if you have any idea please don't hesitate to review and tell me  
  
!! please review!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.  
  
Warning: Slash (m/m pairings), some m/f pairings, AU, and OOC  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Yami sat on the couch his head moving slightly with the beat of the music that was currently blaring in his earphones, ignoring everything else in his surroundings. Unfortunately for the former ruler he was too engorged in his music to notice the shadow that passed by, moving closer and closer to its target.  
  
"Gotcha!" Bakura pounced on the unsuspecting yami and began to mercilessly tickle the smaller crimson-eyed spirit. In the last few week since they had run into each other in the park and seen the movie the two had become closer and had gotten to know one another better. Surprisingly neither had attempted to kill the other at all, no matter how many time Bakura had come close to pushing Yami too far or how many times Yami had dragged the other less social spirit into get together with the others to try and get him to socialize, they had, to the surprise of all, become good friends.  
  
"Shit! Bakura, what the fuck are you doing," Yami exclaimed trying to control his laughter, with little success. "Stop, I swear if you don't stop now I'll......I'll tell Ryou that....... that you check out Kaiba whenever he's around!" His threats were accompanied by snorts of laughter and gasps, as Bakura continued his assault on his fellow spirit.  
  
"I do not!" Bakura shot back indignantly continuing his attack. "Take it back Yami, take it back! I do not check him out; if anyone does it's you! Don't try to deny it! I've seen you looking at his butt!" Yami laughed tears streaming down his face and his sides cramping, Bakura seeing his friend weaken stopped and moved away from the other with a triumphant smile. "Hehehe, got you good that time Yami," he said slumping down on the couch and turning on the TV.  
  
"Dammit, Bakura, why'd you have to do that, now I have a headache." Yami complained shoving the others feet off the couch and sitting down as well. "What the hell got you so fucking happy today?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to be happy and visit my best friend to spread the joy?" Bakura asked innocently, turning to Yami with eyes that looked disturbingly identical to Ryou's, shinning with innocence and tranquility.  
  
"For the love of Ra, Bakura, don't do that. It's creepy when you do that." Yami shuddered dramatically, and his crimson eyes grew wide as Bakura's brown eyes began to water and shimmer with unshed tears. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm scary?" Bakura asked in an almost childish voice, his lips quivering slightly. "I thought you loved me." He suddenly lunged at Yami and clung to his chest like a child, giving a loud wail. "You don't love me anymore!!" The former tomb robber's shoulder shook, with silent tears, causing the leather clad Pharaoh to sigh.  
  
"Bakura, seriously, stop," he sighed at the others theatrics. "What the hell are you on, man, I've never seen you so fucking high!" He was well aware that Bakura was just playing around; he had learned early in their unusual friendship that Bakura's sense of humour was very hard to understand and often had no basis whatsoever. Bakura's shaking suddenly stopped and he sat up with a large smile on his face, his eyes, thankfully, were back to their usual narrow, manic lit state.  
  
"Hehehehe, come on you know I got you scared I with the eyes," Bakura said jokingly, smiling at Yami before turning his attention back to the TV and continuing his tone holding a note of seriousness. "You know, I wasn't lying before, I have seen you checking Kiaba out." The comment caused the spike haired spirit to colour and shaking his head in instant denial. "Don't lie, you know you want him Yami, and as your friend I will help you in any way I can."  
  
"Bakura, you're seeing things, I don't want Kaiba, never have never will, understood?" Yami's denial fell on deaf ears as Bakura listed ways on how they could Kaiba. "Bakura, are you listening to me at all? I do not want Seto Kaiba!" Yami all but screamed at his soon to be dead friend.  
  
Bakura gave the other a dubious look before continuing, "You know we can always kidnap him and you could have your wicked ways with him and then he wont be able to resist you. Yeah, definitely, that's the best way to go at it." Bakura nodded, mentally grinning as Yami fumed, the white haired spirit could practically see steam coming from the other's ears.  
  
"Bakura, get this through your thick skull, I do not want Seto Kaiba, and we most certainly will not be kidnapping any one." Yami was lying through his teeth at his claim of not wanting the tall brunet, because he did, in fact, want Seto Kaiba, had wanted him for a while now but had said nothing since the two of them had never really got along to begin with.  
  
"Don't lie Pharoah," Bakura said reproachingly, his smile changing from a manic grin into a real smile that was seen only by a few people. "I can tell you want him and I seem to recall someone from our past who greatly resembles Kaiba, someone you were close to." Yami gasped at the mention of their past life, not being able to deny the truth; Seto did, indeed, resemble someone from their ancient life in Egypt, someone Yami had been close to.  
  
"Look 'Kura," he began, using the nickname he had started calling the other with, "I don't want you to tell anyone about this, understood? The past is best left where it is; there is too much pain in our past lives for us to bare in this one; to inflict on those we care about. I know you yourself have secrets you would never think of telling Ryou, I have my own that I would rather keep away from Yugi, and Seto. Please let's keep this to ourselves." His tone was sad and held a note of desperation, a feeling that Bakura could not ignore; although not many got along with the former tomb robber those who did found, in him a loyal friend who would always watch over them.  
  
"As you wish, Pharaoh," he sighed, knowing that Yami was right, his past life was not something he wanted anyone to know about, even Ryou was kept in the dark about his history in Egypt. "I will tell no one, but I hope that you change your mind Yami, I really do. You can't keep on beating yourself up for the past, Seto, if he ever found out, will forgive you, he always has in the past from what I remember, and he was loyal to you first and foremost. Have faith that he will continue to feel the same towards you in this life."  
  
"How I wish you are right Bakura, but we can not reveal anything to them yet, it is not time." Unknown to the two spirits they were not alone in the house and another person had heard everything that was said and was at the exact moment concocting a plan to get the pharaoh reunited with the CEO.  
  
to be continued  
  
tiger: well i hope you all like that! i tried to write something with a bit more humour for the holidays but i can't seem to write anything amusing at the moment. well that's all i'm going to write and hopefully i'll have the next chapter to By Shadows and Lights done before Christmas or hopefully soon after.  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!!!! jade_tiger  
  
!!please review!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue! Unlike the guys in the story I have no job. Bakura: but tiger we haven't been hired yet tiger: Bakura, o yea of little faith, of course you'll get the job, I have connections Bakura: *innocently* if you have connections then how come you don't have a job? tiger: shut up!  
  
Warning: Slash!!! Which, as you all hopefully know, means m/m pairings, as well as some m/f pairings thrown in. This is also, I think, AU and characters will be OOC.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Bakura was sleeping on the couch unaware of the phone ringing next to him, his mind deep in a dream. Ryou walked into the living room and shook his head at the sight, Bakura was sprawled on the black couch, wearing a dark pair of jeans and black shirt with the saying "I'm not evil my twin is" written on it, the dark colours surrounding him making his white hair and pale skin stand out. 'Bakura if you weren't my Yami and I wasn't so in love with you, I'd throw you out on your lazy butt,' Ryou thought picking up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello," he said politely.  
  
"Good afternoon," said a strangely familiar voice. "May I please speak to Bakura Kageshi (1)?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry he's...err..... busy at the moment, can I take a message?" Ryou replied not knowing what to say, and thinking that it wasn't entirely a lie since his yami was, in a way, busy catching up on his sleep.  
  
"Oh, all right then," said the voice on the other side o the line, the tone amused. "Please tell him that this is Dragon's Games (2) calling to inquire if he is still interested in a job here. He handed in his resume to us a few weeks ago and I have just now gotten to his." At the mention of a job Ryou's eyes grew in surprise, he had not known that his yami had actually searched for a job in earnest.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he is still interested, but if I can have your number I'll be sure to tell him," Ryou said his voice conveying his surprise. "He can return your call, if it's okay with you, of course."  
  
"Yes, of course it's alright with me, to tell you the truth his was one of the best ones we received," said the other. "I'll just call back later, what time do you think Mr. Kageshi will be available?"  
  
"In about an hour, I'd say," Ryou replied distractedly as his yami rolled onto his stomach his shirt lifting to show the pale, smooth skin of his lower back.  
  
"Then I'll just call back then," said the other voice, "Good bye." With that the other line was cut and Ryou was left holding a phone to his ear, finally hearing the dial tone he hung up and sat down on the floor of the couch, still looking at his yami.  
  
"So who was it?" Bakura asked turning his head and smiling at his lighter half.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Ryou asked with a small frown.  
  
"Since you came in and answered the phone," Bakura answered his smile growing as Ryou's frown turned into a glare.  
  
"Why didn't you say so then? The call was for you," Ryou said in exasperation as his dark half shrugged, still lying on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms.  
  
"I didn't feel like it," was Bakura's simple reply, before he once again closed his eyes.  
  
"Well that was Dragon's Games," said Ryou, noting that at the mention of the name his yami's eyes snapped open, a light of anticipation gleaming in their brown depth. "They wanted to know if you're still interested on a job there, and said they'd call back in an hour or so." As he finished Bakura jumped up and pulled Ryou up as well, hugging his light as he laughed.  
  
"Yes! I knew it!" Bakura exclaimed, spinning his smaller light around, and kissing the surprised young man on the lips before picking up the phone and dialing. Ryou, still surprised, stares at his dark and gently touched his lips, Bakura had not come near him in the weeks since he had threatened him about getting a job. Bakura, on the other hand, had completely forgotten about the entire episode and was talking on the phone excitedly.  
  
"Hey Yami, guess what?" He said jumping in place, "I got a call from that game shop we went to a few weeks ago, and they said they want to know if I'm still interested on a job, but since I was sleeping they said they'd call back!" His explanation was jumbled in his excitement, but Yami had understood most of what the tomb robber had said and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, they called here as well, I was hired too," Yami smiled widely as Bakura ramble on his tone almost undecipherable. "I told Yugi, but he said it was unusual that they didn't want an interview with me. How about you?"  
  
"Well they said they'd call back so, I dunno," replied Bakura his tone calmer, he did not like the idea of having an interview with some stranger he didn't know. "Wait gimme a second," said Bakura before turning to Ryou. "Hey Ryou, did they say anything about and interview?" Ryou looked up at his yami in a daze before he shook his head no. "Okay thanks," he said to Ryou before turning back to the phone.  
  
"Well, Ryou said they didn't say anything about an interview, so hopefully I wont have to endure the torture of actually talking to some moron, who'll probably decide not to hire me just to spite me." Yami laughed at the comment, knowing how much Bakura hated socializing, and that if annoyed enough he wouldn't hesitate on sending some poor soul into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Nah," Yami said his tone bored, "More than likely they won't hire you because they know you're psychotic, and wouldn't hesitate to kill a customer who annoyed you." Hearing the other's reaction Yami grinned as his friend began to rant about his self-control.  
  
"Pharaoh I have no idea why I even bothered to call you, you dumbass, I should have known you'd find a way to ruin a perfectly good mood," Bakura fumed hearing the other laugh at his predicament. "I should send your ass to the Shadow Realm, let's see you survive there for more than a minute you cocky bastard."  
  
"Oh you could try, Bakura, but the chances are you'd loose against me." Yami's tone held complete confidence, which further grated on Bakura's nerves, much to the amusement of Yami.  
  
"Shut up you stupid Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled into the mouthpiece before slamming the phone down, and turning to Ryou, his face calm. "So what do we have to eat?" Ryou looked at his yami his eyes wide at the quick changes of mood the other went through, even after years of being with the other he was still not used to his strange ways.  
  
"Well, first can you tell me why you didn't' tell me you actually tried to get a job?" Ryou asked his voice cooler than usual easily catching Bakura's attention.  
  
"Ryou, you were the one to tell me to get a job," Bakura said his tone confused. "Why would I need to tell you I was getting one?" Bakura looked at his light, who, at the moment, was looking at him with a small frown on his usually tranquil face. 'What did I do now?' Bakura wondered to himself. 'He told me to get a job and now that I do he's pissed of. Must be something in school he's always complaining, I just don't know why he bothers to go there f all he's going to do is complain.'  
  
Ryou sighed seeing his yami's eyes glaze over, and knowing that the he no longer had the other's attention. 'Why do I even bother?' The white haired light walked out of the room with a shake of his head, leaving his darker half alone. Bakura finally came out of his reverie to find himself alone in the room with no sign of his light. Looking at the clock he saw that more time than he thought had passed and the store should be calling in a few minutes. As if on cue the phone rang, and Bakura picked it up after composing himself, somewhat.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Bakura made a face at the tone of his voice, noticing how much like his light he had sounded.  
  
"Hello, is this Bakura Kageshi, by any chance?" The voice was faintly familiar to the white haired tomb robber, but he ignored it and answered yes. "Wonderful, Mr. Kageshi, I had called earlier and I was told you were otherwise engaged."  
  
"Yes, I...uh was," Bakura said hesitantly, not knowing what to say entirely.  
  
"Well, I am calling to inquire whether you are still interested in working for Dragon's Games, or not," asked the voice.  
  
"Of course I am," Bakura replied, grinning.  
  
"I am glad to hear that, we are officially opening in a week, and I will be holding a meeting for all the workers who are to be working together. Are you free this Friday? That is when the meeting will be held, it will give you and the others an opportunity to get to know who you will be working with."  
  
"Yes, I can attend this Friday. Umm.... will I have an interview before Friday or will it be on Friday?" Bakura asked suspiciously, not trusting the other to not spring an interview on him when he least expected. The man on the other side merely laughed out loud at the question.  
  
"I know that there usually is an interview for jobs, but to tell you the truth, Mr. Kageshi, yours was one of the few resume that I actually approved of, so there will not be an interview. I will see you on Friday then, just come to the store at 4 p.m. that door will be open. Good bye." Before he could reply Bakura was left holding a phone with the dial tone beeping in his ear, a look of surprised mixed with elation on his face.  
  
"I got the job!!" Bakura ran up the stairs into Ryou's room, and pulled him out of his bed and began to dance his light around. "And he said there won't be an interview! Ryou, can you believe it?" Bakura's face was lit up with excitement.  
  
"Yes, Bakura I can. I answered them the first time remember?" Bakura ignored his light's comment and walked out of the room his grin still pasted on his face. Heading to the living room he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey Yami they just called again and they said I have the job!" Bakura yelled into the phone exuberantly.  
  
"Err...I'm sorry Bakura but this isn't Yami," Yugi said hesitantly, not knowing how to take the other's mood. He was aware that his darker half and the former robber had, in a sense, become friends but he himself was not on steady ground with the white haired spirit.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Pharaoh's midget light," Bakura said distractedly, ignoring Yugi's growl. "Is he there? And if he is tell him to get off his fat ass and get on the phone, I don't have all day." Yugi muttered some choice words that had Bakura grinning, as the miniature light called his other half.  
  
"Bakura what the hell did you say to Yugi?" Yami looked over at his light, who was muttering curses under his breath and kicking the air in front of him as though attacking an invisible enemy. "He's pissed."  
  
"I don't know Yami," Bakura lied, his tone innocent. "I think it might be school, my light's acting weird too. I'm tellin' you we shouldn't let them go to that place, it rot's their brain."  
  
"Bakura, how many times do I have to tell you," Yami sighed in exasperation. "Our lights have to go there to get education so they can grow up to be successful adults."  
  
"Successful my ass, if they're going to come home acting like rabid animals I say let them be unsuccessful in life, at least we wont have to live with the annoyance of their frustration on school work." Bakura replied in a superior tone. "You have no idea what it's like living with Ryou when he's in one of his moods. He's like a woman all hormonal and shit."  
  
"I'm sure," said Yami sardonically. "So, what do you want? This is the second time you called me today."  
  
"Oh..oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I got the job! We'll be working together Yami!" Bakura's face split into a grin a manic light appearing in his eyes once again. "So you want to celebrate?"  
  
"We'll be working together? Why does that sound suddenly ominous?" Yami asked his tone joking.  
  
"Well, Yami dear friend, it's not us who should be worried," Bakura started his tone sickeningly sweet. "It's our boss, who should be quaking in his shoes! The two of us working together! Think of the chaos we could make." Bakura broke out in an insane laughter causing Yami feel dread at the idea.  
  
"Okay, calm down Bakura, we haven't even started and you're already thinking of ways to get us fired. So are we going to celebrate?" Yami inquired hoping to distract the other spirit with a new subject.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure why not. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know you're the one that called."  
  
"Geez Yami do I have to think everything? Ra knows what you'd do without me." Bakura sighed in exasperation. "We could see a movie, or go to a club or something."  
  
"Actually there's a new movie out that I've been meaning to see." Yami said interested.  
  
"Ok, great, I'll be over in a few minutes and we can go see it! You better be ready when I get there Yami, I swear you're worse than a woman, it takes you what? Three hours to choose what shirt to wear." Bakura said his tone teasing. "I'll see you soon, and be sure to bring money, you're paying. Bye." He hung up before Yami could voice his protest and yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Ryou, I'm going out. See ya!" Bakura walked down the hall retrieved his jacket and walked out the door whistling.  
  
Joey put down the phone a wide smile lighting his face. "I got the job! Yes!" He ran out of his bedroom into the living room and began to dance around in joy, forgetting the presence of his father who was currently watching his only son dance around in the living room like a lunatic, wearing only his boxers.  
  
"Umm.....son," Mr. Wheeler began getting his son's attention. "I don't quite know what this is all about, but I have always trusted you to know what to do. However I have to ask, are you on drugs?" Joey looked at his father with a confused look on his face, cocking his head slightly unknowingly resembling the puppy Kaiba always called him.  
  
"Uh, dad, what're you talkin' 'bout?" He asked confusion written all over his face, his honey coloured eyes wide. Mr. Wheeler took this as a reason for panic.  
  
"You are on drugs aren't you?!" The elder Wheeler yelled, further confusing his son. "I knew it. You've been spending too much time alone in your room we hardy talk anymore. You are on drugs aren't you? Who got you hooked on it? Was it that crazy Moto kid with the spiked hair??"  
  
"Ya mean Yug?" Joey asked still not fully understanding what his father had begun to rant about.  
  
"No! Not that one he looks too young, the other one, his older brother. He looks like a trouble maker, and I've seen him hanging out with that pale white haired kid, not the quiet one, the other one, the one that I've seen running around yelling at squirrels. I bet it was those two wasn't it?" Mr. Wheeler looked at his son and still seeing nothing but confusion.  
  
"You mean Yami and Bakura? They're harmless, well Yami is anyway, I'm not sure about Bakura though, I'm still not sure he wont kill any of us given a chance, he's a bit psychotic." At this information Mr. Wheeler's eyes began to water as he looked at his only son; getting a glazed look in his eyes he began to think about the future and got visions of his son dying his hair purple, joining a gang, and running a drug ring that spread world wide, then finally his son in prison a uniform getting sentenced to life in jail.  
  
"I'm sorry son," he suddenly cried hugging his still befuddled son tightly. "This is your helpless cry for attention! I haven't been spending enough time with you, but I promise I will. We'll go to Disney Land together, I'll get more vacation time in the office. Just promise me you'll quit the drugs. We can get you counseling, anything you need at all. But I don't want you to end up running a gang and getting sentenced to life!" At this Joey pushed back from his father, who had huge tears pouring from his brown eyes.  
  
"Dad, chill," Joey began receiving a wail as an answer. "Dad! Calm down, man I ain't on any drugs. And what the heck d'ya mean runnin' a gang? I don't want to go to Disney Land, and you don't gotta get more vacation time." By the time Joey had explained why he had been dancing his dad had calmed down enough and was almost composed.  
  
"So you got a job?" Joey nodded glad his dad had stopped whailing. "That's good son, it'll teach you responsibility, and you'll have your own spending money. So where are you going to be working?"  
  
"That new game shop that's just opened, Dragon's Games."  
  
to be continued  
  
1. I got the last name from my other fic, it means shadow death. I decided to change Bakura's last name because it would be weird if his name was Bakura Bakura, and naming him Yami Bakura would have been confusing with Yami also being called Yami, so ...errr...yeah his name will be Bakura Kageshi.  
  
2. The games store's name is Dragon's Games. I hadn't thought of a name and it just came to me, but if anyone has a suggestion just review and tell me, and I'll consider it.  
  
tiger: well i think this chapter could use more work but school's gonna start tomorrow and i wanted this out before hand.  
  
  
  
Yami: why do i have to pay for the movie? why am i always stuck with the bill?? Bakura: because i think of the ways to spend your money and you midlessly follow my orders? Yami: shut up!  
  
Joey: my dad's weird......he thought i was on drugs, and that i ran a gang??  
  
tiger: yeah about that, well i couldn't think of anything else to write  
  
Bakura: besides now we know where you get your personality  
  
Joey: shut up you pale maniac!  
  
Bakura: oh please we know you want me  
  
Joey: i do not! (--'_'--)  
  
  
  
tiger: ok since school is about to start again *groan* i might not be able to update for a while because i have so many projects due, but i will make an effort to do so, i promise! also i'm still not finished chapter ten of By Shadows and Lights, but it hopefully will be finished soon.  
  
!!please review!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.  
  
Warning: Slash, which means m/m pairings, as well as some m/f pairings. Characters will be OOC, and this is somewhat AU.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Yugi was sprawled on his bed staring at his ceiling deep in thought. 'So Yami has a thing for Kiaba,' the thought floated in his head and he did not hear the phone ringing. He had been lying in the same position for a few hours now and was in no hurry to snap out of his thoughts for a mere phone call.  
  
"Yugi, it's for you," said his grandfather knocking, receiving no answer he entered the room and was greeted with the sight of his grandson looking out in space a glazed look in his eyes and a small frown marring his face. "Yugi the phone." He shook the spaced out young man who snapped out of his stupor and looked at his grandfather with wide confused eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The phone Yugi, the call is for you," he gave Yugi the portable phone and left shaking his head. 'Teenagers, always dazed out.' Yugi watched his grandfather walk out and finally registered that he was holding the phone and someone was indeed on the other line.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi! How are you? How can I help you?" As the other person spoke Yugi's eyes began to widen and he nodded eagerly and answered back on the phone his tone excited. "Yeah ok, I'll be there I promise ok, see ya. Bye!" The conversation was only for a few minutes but by the end Yugi had a small smile playing about his lips. 'Finally the chance I've been waiting for!'  
  
"See? I told you it would be a good movie," said Yami walking backwards so he could look at Bakura while talking to him. He was, to say the least, high; not on the drugs as Joey's father had suspected but on sugar, which might not be a good thing. Yami on sugar was not usually potentially dangerous, but Yami and Bakura both on a sugar high and together was a bad thing indeed.  
  
"Yeah, I will have to agree with you on that one Yami," Bakura said, strangely calm considering the amount of sugar flowing through his bloodstream. He grinned at the other yami, his deep brown eyes shinning with mirth as he popped another candy in his mouth, savouring the sweet confection as if he hadn't been eating sweets the last three hours. "I loved the fighting scene! It was awesome! All the killing, so many of them died!" A sadistic light glinted in his eyes and he began to cackle causing more than a few people walking on the street to back away nervously, as Yami soon joined him.  
  
'Pharaoh's not so bad,' he thought watching the other laugh. 'Once you pump him full of sugar and he loosens up, that is.'  
  
Yami talked animatedly for a while more about his favourite parts of the movie and Bakura continued to eat candies nodding every now and then in agreement or arguing about certain things he didn't agree with. Suddenly Bakura looked up and grinned again, his eyes overflowing with mischief.  
  
"Watch out," he said to Yami who turned to look and walked straight into a glass door, which swung open just as he turned. He began to laugh seeing the great Yami fall on his ass, his face a mask of confusion and his spiked hair in disarray due to the fall, blinking up at the white haired spirit, before he glared and his crimson eyes narrowed and giving a growl lunged up at Bakura causing him to fall as well.  
  
"It's not funny 'Kura! That hurt!" Yami was hitting Bakura over the head and slapping the other every now and then.  
  
"Dammit! Stop it you rabid pineapple headed pain in the ass!" Bakura blocked some of the hits and took some of the others before losing his patience and pushing Yami onto his stomach and sitting on the squirming yami's back. "Is it my fault you don't watch where you're going?" Yami continued to squirm trying in vain to get out from his current position, but having no luck since Bakura was bigger than him and weighed more as well. "Stop moving around, you're going to hurt yourself," he said his tone condescending as if he were talking to slow witted child.  
  
"Damn you Bakura! I should send your sorry ass to the Shadow Realm, you and the moron who opened the door without looking if anyone was walking by!" Yami fumed his red eyes fairly sparked in anger.  
  
"Now, now Yami temper," said a voice smoothly, causing Yami to stop and slowly look up at the speaker.  
  
"Kaiba!" His eyes widened and a faint flush appeared on his cheeks, Bakura saw the faint display of his friend's emotions and began to laugh earning his a strange look from Seto and an angry growl from Yami. "I should send you both to the Shadow Realm and do the world a favour!"  
  
"Careful Yami, you might hurt my feelings," Seto said sardonically. "You should have been the one watching where you were going."  
  
"I agree with Kaiba on that one, Yami," agreed Bakura standing up and pulling the other spirit up easily. "So what were you doing in there Kaiba?"  
  
"None of your business," Seto snapped with a frown, before he turned away and began to walk down the street. "You really shouldn't walk backwards like that Yami, you could get seriously hurt," he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Aaawwww isn't that sweet, he worries about you," teased Bakura poking Yami on the side as he gawked at Seto's retreating back, his mouth slightly agape. "So, when's the wedding?" Yami retaliated by smacking his friend on the back of the head, causing more laughter to pour from the thief's mouth.  
  
The phone rang waking the slumbering teen from his dreams with a start. "What the?" Ryou sat up quickly on the couch his head snapping side- to-side looking for the source of the sound. Seeing the cordless phone on the coffee table he gave a sigh and picked up the black instrument, pushing the blinking red button he put it to his ear.  
  
"Bakura resident, Ryou speaking," he said politely waiting for a reply, blinking sleepily, upon hearing the voice on the other side his eyes instantly became alert and a smile bloomed on his face. "Oh hi! I got your message earlier and I would love to, but you never told me what it's about," listening he nodded and his smile grew. "All right, yes I understand, I'll be there, ok, bye." Putting down the phone the white haired teen plopped back on the couch with a satisfied sigh and closed his eye. "This'll be fun."  
  
Yami entered the house and found it unusually silent. Checking all the rooms he found no one and went to his own room.  
  
'Maybe they went shopping or something,' he thought, yawning and sprawling on his bed. Closing his crimson eyes the former Pharaoh of ancient Egypt, currently a yami, fell into deep slumber.  
  
~*@Dream Sequence@*~  
  
Long elegant fingers ran down the golden skinned back, rounded nail teasingly scrapping over the sensitive skin. The two figures lay intertwined upon the silken covers of the large bed, a gentle breeze passed through the open windows cooling the heated skins of the room's occupants.  
  
"Yami," groaned the figure lying upon the sovereign who lay underneath him, a rare smile upon his lips as he looked into impassioned crimson eyes. "I love you my Dark Prince...always."  
  
"And I you, my Blue-eyed Magician...through all eternity my heart will always belong to you."  
  
The two gazed into one another's eyes, arms tightly wrapped around their lover as their surrounding blurred and Egypt melted away into the past, disappearing completely morphing into a modern room, large windows overlooking a garden filled with fragrant flowers. The bed they lay on changed as well, becoming a large modern bed, silken sheets cool underneath the two figures.  
  
"My Prince, the times has changed yet my love for you has burned strong throughout the countless centuries, find me soon my beloved." Blue eyes shone with a magic all their own, a smile on the handsome face beckoning to Yami. "I await you my Dark Prince...Come for me soon." The god like figure lowered his head once again and silken lips met and parted silently asking for entrance.  
  
"Seto..." Yami moaned tightening his hold on his dream lover, a tear of sorrow silently making tracks down his cheek as the darkness engulfed him and the figure he held melted away into the endless shadows of his dreams.  
  
~*@*~  
  
"Seto...no!" Yami sat up in his bed, sheen of sweat on his golden hued skin. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, closing his crimson eyes tightly the pain of a lost love squeezing his heart. "My Blue eyes...how I miss you my beloved magician."  
  
The past prince stood and moved to the window, looking up at the sparkling stars in the velvet sky, long forgotten memories resurfacing, images of passion filled night spent underneath the same stars countless years before haunting him.  
  
"Soon...soon you will be in my arms again my Blue eyes," he vowed, the promise made with a steel undertone.  
  
to be continued  
  
tiger: sorry that took so long...damn second semester! grrrr  
  
Seto: that's BS and you know it, you never do your homework what's you valid excuse for not updating sooner?  
  
tiger: shut up! some people aren't geniuses like you!! *pout* meanie!! ;__; it's not my fault i've been busy!  
  
Bakura: way to go Seto, make her cry, and you expect to get some after this? Yami: hey!! if he doesn't get any then i don't either!! that's not fair!! *pout* i want' some dammit!! Yugi, tiger, Ryou, Joey: (O.O) (O_O*) (O.O) (O.o)  
  
Bakura: way too much info there Pharaoh (X.X)  
  
Seto: (-'.'-) Yami shut up!  
  
tiger: well....looks like someone's....errr........  
  
Bakura: horny?  
  
Yami: damn right! at least you get some, you live with Ryou, he doesn't even remember me!  
  
!!please review!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just borrowing certain characters for this story.  
  
Warning: Slash, which as you all hope fully know means m/m, also some m/f pairings, along with OOC.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Bakura stood in front of the mirror looking at his image with critical eyes, the black jeans and black button down short sleeve shirt making his colouring more striking. The spirit smirked, finally content with his appearance and walked out of his room and headed for the living room to wait for Yami's arrival. Today was the day that the meeting took place, and as much as he wanted to deny it the spirit could not help but feel a strange sensation curling in his stomach.  
  
"Okay this is no problem, just a meeting and if they don't like me," Bakura took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "If they don't like me there are other jobs out there." The spirit shifted nervously, nerves slowly making themselves known. Bakura jumped slightly when the doorbell rang and the white haired spirit ran tot he door and opened it. "You're late!" Yami glanced at his friend with little concern shown on his face and walked passed into the living room and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Bakura you are taking this way to seriously," Yami commented. "I thought you said this would be a piece of cake, it's just a meeting right? And if you can't handle this, what makes you think you can handle working there?" At the comment roan red eyes narrowed and Bakura's back straightened, no one, Pharaoh and friend or not, insulted his ability in doing anything he wanted.  
  
"I can do this, and easily, unlike you Pharaoh," he spat out, crossing his arms in front of him and glaring at Yami. Yami smirked knowingly and stretched, black jeans fitting closely to his frame and gray shirt lifting slightly to reveal taut abdomen. "Now let's go, we haven't got all day," Bakura turned and began walking towards the door not bothering to look behind him for if Yami followed. Yami stood and followed the taller spirit in an easy pace.  
  
"Where's Ryou? Does he know where you're going?" The inquiry had Bakura's back stiffening for only a moment yet Yami still caught the sign of tension. "Problem, 'Kura?"  
  
"He was gone when I woke up," revealed Bakura in a subdued tone, his eyes on the ground. "Ever since he told me to get a job he's been, I don't know, distant? Cold? He sure as hell hasn't been acting like he used to," Yami's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation and worry crept into crimson eyes as he gazed at his friend's dejected expression. "I'm worried Yami, something is really bothering him."  
  
"I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready, maybe it's just stress, for all we know." Even as the words left his mouth the spike haired spirit knew that it sounded lame, a sorry excuse for unexplainable actions, and Bakura's shoulders slumped, eyes still downcast. "Come on, we'd better hurry or we'll be late, we can talk about this after the meeting, sundaes, my treat." Yami smiled at Bakura who cheered up marginally at the mention of his favourite treat.  
  
"Promise?" Bakura said, his eyes widening to resemble closely his light's and his face took on an innocent look that, as it always did, unnerved the Pharaoh to no ends.  
  
"Yes...now stop that," muttered Yami, moving slightly away from the other spirit. Bakura's smile instantly returned and he began walking with his characteristic arrogance, his eyes directed straight in front of him.  
  
"So...ready for this?" Bakura asked as the two stood moments away from their destination, the white haired spirit licked his lips trying to look nonchalant, and looked sideways at his companion who looked decidedly unruffled. Yami looked up at the taller teen and smirked, his answer unspoken but heard clearly. Bakura's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he sneered causing a few bystanders to back away in fear. "All right bitch, let's go." Yami rolled his eyes and followed as Bakura stalked towards the entrance of the game shop.  
  
"I'm not a bitch and I don't appreciate being referred to as one," Yami complained, pulling the door handle and walking in Bakura in his heels. Upon entering the shop Yami's crimson tinted eyes widened, the store was aptly named as he looked up at the ceiling and the far wall. There, on the ceiling, in all it's magnificent glory was a mural of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it's wings flared out behind it, neck arched in a silent roar of victory. The far wall contained another mural, this time of all three Blue Eyes, in repose, the deadly beasts looking as calm and content as kittens, yet holding the dangerous air that they always seemed to possess. "Amazing," he whispered in awe, Bakura merely nodded and continued his perusal of the interior of the building.  
  
"You think that's amazing, maybe you should check that out," Bakura commented, motioning to a wall with his head, silvery white hair falling over his shoulder. Yami turned away from the dragon and looked at one wall, again his eyes widened, this time accompanied with a smirk at the sight that greeted him. The Dark Magician stood in an arrogant pose, his eyes blazing with a mysterious fire, a smirk playing about the usually stern lips.  
  
"I will definitely enjoy working here," Yami murmured as he scanned the other walls and saw various other monsters. The Celtic Guardian stood proudly next to the Dark Magician, the opposite wall holding the Change of Heart, demonic and angelic wing flaring out, an unseen wind blowing it's hair in all direction, and next to the magic card's image was the Flame Swordsman, and an image of D. Human was also depicted on a wall, it's glacier green eyes intent, dragon tooth sword held firmly in its grasp. "I wonder who painted these, they're beautiful," he wondered out loud studying the walls intently.  
  
"The owners are the only ones who know, everyone else was left in the dark," a voice suddenly said, startling the two from their examinations.  
  
"Fucking shit hole!" Bakura exclaimed moving quickly to Yami's side, his stance rigid. "Who the fuck are you? And what the hell are you trying to do sneaking around like a rat?!" The figure moved out of the shadows revealing a man wearing a business suit.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but I assume that you two are here for the meeting of the employees?" Yami and Bakura both nodded warily eyeing the man. "Very good, Mr. Moto, and Mr. Kageshi, I'm assuming?" Again the two nodded, relaxing slightly, yet still cautious. "The others have already arrived and you two are the last to make your appearance, the manager will be here in a few more minutes, so if I may ask you both to follow me." With that the man walked down the isles towards a door Yami and Bakura following stranger.  
  
"I better not have to wear what that guy is wearing or I swear I'm out of here in a flash," Bakura muttered under his breath Yami the only one to hear, and nod his agreement. The man led them to the back of the store where they were met with the sight of Joey sitting on a couch reading a magazine and munching on a cookie. "What the fuck is he doing here?!" Bakura asked, in bewilderment. Upon hearing the familiar voice Joey snapped his head around and his eyes widened.  
  
"Yami! Hey man, you workin' here too? That's a relief I thought I'd be alone here," said the blond his grin wide.  
  
"Please take a seat," said the man in the suit, motioning to the free seats in the room. "The manager will be here in soon." Then without another word the man exited leaving the three on their own.  
  
"Wait," Bakura said holding up a hand and getting the attention of the two others in the room, "are we the only one's here?" Joey and Yami looked at the spirit and nodded slowly. "Do either of you realize what this implies?" Joey cocked his head sideways and scratched his head, and Bakura could all but see the question marks floating over his head, and Yami merely lifted a brow. "The guy who called me said this meeting is for those who will be working together, so that means that we're the only employees in this place, or we'll be working together. What the fuck kind of game store is this to only have three workers?" Bakura asked no one in particular.  
  
"Bakura you're over reacting again, will you calm down? I'm sure once the managers get here they'll explain everything," said Yami confidently. At that moment the door opened once again and Yugi walked in a big smile plastered on his face as the Bakura's eyes widened in surprise, Yami paled and Joey threw his slight friend a confused look.  
  
"Good afternoon guys, how are you all today?" Yugi asked politely, taking a seat across from the three and looking at them with his customary smile.  
  
"Errr.... Yug, what're ya doin' here man? You workin' here too?" asked Joey as Yami and Bakura remained silent.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am," replied Yugi with a secretive smile, and a sly glance towards his dark half.  
  
'Oh Ra no,' thought Yami, fear clasping his stomach in a cold grip. Bakura watched the petite light with narrowed red-brown eyes, a thought flitting through his mind causing his colour to pale even more.  
  
"Ra, no," he said out loud catching Yugi's attention, who turned large purple eyes towards him.  
  
"Oh yes," he said before giving an uncharacteristic, slightly mad, giggle. Joey's honey gold eyes took on a slightly wild look as the thought going through the two spirits' minds went through his own, and he resisted the urge to turn tail and run as fast as possible out of the game store away from his little friend. "I am your manager, the other group has another manager, I'm sure you'll meet him at one point along with the others who work here," said Yugi still smiling his eerily manic smile, reminiscent of Bakura's own. Bakura turned to Yami his left eye twitching at the information and the other spirit could do nothing but shrug in acceptance.  
  
"So, Yugi...you're our boss?" Joey asked uneasily, giving a weak laugh still fighting the urge to run for the hills, which was nothing short of impossible because there was no real hill in the city at all.  
  
"No, I'm in charge of making sure you guys do your work, but I don't own the store if that's what you're asking," said Yugi fighting the urge to give another round of hyperactive giggles.  
  
"So, who do we work for?" demanded Bakura, wanting a name so he could find the mortal stupid enough to put the sugar happy light in charge, and hang whoever it was by their entrails.  
  
"Oh well, you see Bakura that's classified information. When I was asked to take this job I was also asked to keep the owner's identity a...surprise for the workers," Yugi stated, his smile still firmly in place.  
  
"Isn't that against some sort of law?" asked Joey, not liking the idea of working for some nameless character, for all he knew he could be working for Pegasus, or worse yet by far, the money bags knows as Seto Kaiba. "Don't we got a right to know who we're workin' for?"  
  
"Well, I don't know Joey, I don't think there's a law against that...hmm I wonder," replied Yugi tilting his head sideways a contemplative look on his face. Bakura smiled as the two mortals conversed, devious thoughts of how he could find out whom he worked for forming in his mind. Yami remained silent also watching his light and friend as Joey tried to convince the smaller teen to give him a clue on who the owner was, hearing a slight chuckle from the white haired spirit next to him Yami turned slightly and looked at Bakura with a raised brow.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked acclimated to the other spirit's unusual ways, thought patterns, schemes and criminal tendencies.  
  
"Nothing Yami," Bakura all but purred, his customary 'I've got a plan that's sure to get me and anyone around me arrested' smile firmly in place. Yami gave the taller spirit an unbelieving look, his crimson eyes shinning with silent laughter as Bakura's smile widened. "So shrimpy, I mean Yugi, are we done here or do you have more to tell us?" Bakura ignored Yugi's growl at the unwanted nickname and waited patiently for a reply.  
  
"Well, running the game shop won't be easy but I was told to give you guys these to read," Yugi said with a scowl directed at Bakura, producing three booklets and giving one to each in the room. "I guess they just expect you guys to learn as you go along, but don't worry I'll help you out anyway I can since I'm gonna be there, just come to me if you have any questions." Joey opened the booklet and riffled through the pages, stopping now and then to read a few lines before muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Great! Move it Yam-boy, we're headin' out!" said Bakura jumping up and smacking his friend on the head with his booklet, which he had taken time to roll up as Yugi was talking, Yami glared at the overly exuberant spirit rubbing his head and stood muttering under his breath before turning to his smaller half.  
  
"Would you like to come with us Yugi?" he asked politely, half hoping his light would agree, half hoping he would say no in case what Bakura had in mind was scarring or dangerous. Looking at the Tomb Robber's expression Yami regretted making the offer at all since the taller spirit had his manic smile firmly in place telling him that indeed what the other had in mind was not something he wanted his small, gentle light exposed to. Smiling Yugi shook his head apologetically at his darker half.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami, but I have to do some things so I can't," Yugi said his wide eyes directed at his dark, glancing at the blond who was still looking through the booklet Yugi's eyes brightened with an idea. "Why not take Joey with you guys? Since you're all going to be working closely together soon I think it would be a great idea if you spend some time together." At the suggestion Joey's head snapped up and his eyes were instantly drawn to Bakura's face, which still held the unnervingly maniacal smile, and the blond could not help but gulp as a shiver ran down his spine, as if someone had walked over his grave, which he wouldn't doubt if he was to be within twenty feet of the Millennium Ring's spirit for more than fifteen minutes.  
  
"Err...nah, I think I'll pass Yug, I got...ummm...plans...yeah. Plans," muttered Joey nervously, standing and inching away from the three who now watched his every moves like hawks waiting for the kill, or in Yugi's case, a pigeon looking at an interesting...thing. Before the blond could bolt for the door a strong arm fell over his shoulder and Bakura pulled him close before he could even think to evade.  
  
"Nonsense, the more the merrier," he said smoothly leading the blond towards the door with a final wave to Yugi. "Come along Yam-Yam, we've lots to do." Yami sighed at the new version of the much-hated nickname and followed giving his light a smile. Joey on the other hand was trying in vain to dislodge the pale arm around his shoulder and failing miserably, forcing him to follow the steps of the spirit.  
  
to be continued  
  
tiger: been a while  
  
*crickets*  
  
tiger: yep...anyway...sorry for the long wait, i was kinda stuck on what the heck to write and when i started writing it became longer than the previous chapters...and i couldn't find a place to end. so, my solution? cut chapter seven and make the other half chapter eight! which is still not finished, mind you, but it's getting closer so the wait hopefully will be shorter!!  
  
Bakura: sure...and Yugi's taller than Kaiba (-__-)  
  
Yugi: hey!! i will be...someday, just you wait! i WILL be tall! *eyes get sparkly and sparks fly around* Bakura: .....you wish shrimpy  
  
!!please review!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chaos at Work by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just borrowing them for a while. I have no job so please don't sue.  
  
Warning: This is slash, if you are not aware what slash is it is m/m pairings. This is slightly AU, with many OOC moments. Some m/f pairings.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Where are you takin' me?" demanded Joey as Bakura led him out of the store, Yami following closely, the pale arm still firmly placed about his shoulders.  
  
"Now, now Joey, you heard what Pharaoh's little light said, we need to bond, and I think this is the best way for us to do so," Bakura said pulling the struggling teen with him, unconcerned for the looks he was receiving from others on the sidewalk. "Right Yam-Yam?" Yami nodded distractedly, looking around to try and figure out where his friend was planning on taking them.  
  
"Bakura, where are we going?" he inquired finding nothing familiar about his surroundings.  
  
"Well, I thought we'd commemorate this day, so I have something wonderful planed for both of you," Bakura replied smiling at the squirming blond at his side, whose golden brown eyes widened, fear blooming in their depths.  
  
"O gods, you're gonna kill me! You are aren't you?!" Joey screeched, tugging away wildly from the white haired spirit, grabbing a stop sign as the tomb robber stopped to cross the road. Unfortunately for the blond he had assumed that Bakura had stopped to cross and didn't notice immediately that the spirit was looking at the window of the store behind them a content smile on his face. When he noticed the hold on him slacken Joey took a tentative look back and his eyes widened and the innocent pedestrians in the area were treated to the high panicked scream of one, rather terrified, Joey Wheeler. "No!! No!! Yami!! Save me!!"  
  
Yami looked at his friend not understanding the reason why the blond was so worked up, and followed his gaze reading the sign on the window. 'Black Rose Tattoos and Piercings?' he read to himself, though he wasn't from this time he was well aware of what tattoos and piercings were; one couldn't be acquainted with Malik Ishtar and his yami and not know what those were. "Bakura what are we doing here?"  
  
Bakura grinned at the spike haired spirit and pulled the blond from the sign beginning to walk towards the door, grabbing his friend as he passed and led the other two towards the curtained door. "Like I said Yam- boy, we're gonna commemorate this day." With that he pulled open the glass door and pushed the blond and tri-coloured haired teen in, following quickly behind.  
  
Upon entering the small establishment Yami and Joey's eyes were met with the sight of a teen paying a rather large man behind the counter. Yami's crimson tinted eyes widened, never in all his years, both past and present, had he ever seen so many holes in one man's face.  
  
"By Ra," he breathed quietly his eyes trained on the teen who walked by them fiddling with a slightly red piercing on his ear.  
  
"I hear ya," murmured Joey as a tattooed man walked out as well, his golden brown eyes nearly bulging out of his head at the sight of the several visible tattoos on the man's arm. Bakura watched the reaction of the two and resisted the urge to begin laughing like a maniac and instead gave a small wave to the man behind the counter who smiled widely at the white haired spirit.  
  
"Bakura! Long time no see," the man called out waving at Bakura who smiled back. "What're you doing here? Thought you didn't want to work here," joked the man. Bakura moved forward to stand in front of the counter leaning against the wooden surface comfortably, Joey and Yami watching the two with wary eyes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Mack? I can't come here on business?" replied Bakura insolently, uncaring of the fact that the man behind the counter was about twice his size. "Besides I'm sure Kay would love to have me visit her, after all I'm sure she doesn't enjoy having to look at your ugly mug all day, everyday. Personally I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." The man growled at the white haired teen's insolence and Yami and Joey stiffened at the rumbling sound, while Bakura stayed where he was grinning.  
  
"Watch it brat, we don't have to accept your work, you know," said the man, blue eyes flashing in annoyance. At the threat Bakura's grin turned into a cocky smirk.  
  
"You don't have to, but Kay will, and everyone knows she's got you by the balls," he retorted. Joey gave an audile gulp as the man behind the counter clenched his fists, muscles bulging noticeably under the sleeves of his black shirt.  
  
"B-Bakura why don't you leave the nice man alone?" he stammered, trying to give the man a reassuring smile and failing miserably as the smile turned into a grimace of dread as deep, almost black, brown eyes bore into his own golden brown ones. "Errr...hello, I'm J-Joey Wheeler and this is my friend Yami Moto, we err apologize for our friend's rudeness," he stuttered shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Don't bother," said a voice from behind a dark blue curtain partition on the right of them causing the blond to jump slightly, Bakura to give a bark of laughter and Yami to raise a brow at the man's reaction, which was to sigh and run a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"Kay, how's life sweetheart?" asked Bakura his eyes dancing as he spoke to the unseen owner of the voice.  
  
"You haven't given me any new designs asshole, how do you think life is," retorted the voice sharply. Yami's brow further raised and Mack laughed as Bakura shrugged his shoulders throwing a bemused smile at his friend. Joey on the other hand began to slowly inch towards the door seeing the maniacal spirit distracted, moving ever closer to the door the blond began to feel slight elation and hope for freedom...until Bakura caught him around the collar and pulled him back his eyes still fixed on the curtain which twitched before pulling apart revealing a small female with black hair with blue streaked though the midnight coloured strands. The girl, who looked no more than a couple of years older than them, glared at Bakura with an expression that rivaled that of Seto Kaiba when he was pissed.  
  
"Now, now, sweetheart, mustn't be rude to the customers," said Bakura clicking his tongue, giving a teasing grin. "I brought some of my soon to be co-workers here to commemorate this day," he said smiling widely. Kay raised a slim brow and directed deep blue eyes on Yami and Joey, studying the two as if bugs under a microscope. "I think Yami would look pretty hot with a navel ring, don't you?" Yami eyed his friend unsure of exactly he meant, but remained silent.  
  
Kay looked at the spike haired teen in front of her, her eyes an unnerving mirror of Kaiba's, slightly less cold yet not holding the same spark of light that Yami saw in his rival's blue depths. A small smile peaked on her lips as she continued her perusal, as if seeing something on Yami's face that only she could see. Once finished with her study of the King of Games she turned her attention onto Joey, who smiled nervously in return.  
  
"All right, I'll take 'em, what do you two want?" Kay said after a few more moments of studying the two. Yami thought for a moment his eyes dark in thought, the idea of getting a tattoo held no real appeal to him, however, a piercing wasn't out of the question. Joey watched the woman in front of him unclear on what it was she was asking. "Well?"  
  
"I think 'Kura's suggestion on a navel ring has some merit," Yami said thoughtfully, a slim finger touching his lips in his personal 'thinking position,' as Bakura liked to call it. "But, I'd also like my ears pierced." Kay nodded her understanding easily picturing the spike haired teen with aforementioned earrings and navel ring, glinting teasingly on his midrift and ears. Bakura grinned at the former Pharaoh, resisting the urge to laugh insanely. Joey looked at his friend his brow raised in slight surprise, he knew that Yami wasn't as 'innocent' as Yugi, but he never thought that the spirit would willingly take the advice of the psycho- maniac Ryou called a yami.  
  
"Errr...I think I'll get my ears pierced too...but I don't know what type of earring to get," he mumbled catching the attention of the group. "I kinda want studs but I like those dangly stringy ones too," he said more to himself than the general group. Bakura nodded, smiling, it had taken some time but finally the blond wasn't making an annoying nuisance of himself, whining about being killed and such nonsense.  
  
"Why don't you just get both and save us the trouble of listening to you talking to yourself?" said Bakura, still lounging against the counter as if he owned the place. "Don't you agree Mack?" The man behind the counter rolled his deep blue eyes grinning.  
  
"Hey leave the kid alone 'Kura, he looks scared shitless as it is," he said ignoring the indignant exclamation from the blond. "Don't worry kid, you don't have to get anything done, Bakura's just being an ass, as usual. 'Sides if you decide to get something Kay here'll take good care of you," he said reassuringly coming around the counter and putting an arm over the woman's shoulder.  
  
"All right, first off I ain't no chicken!" exclaimed Joey, his face scrunched in his own version of Kaiba's death glare, one that was decidedly less effective. "An' secondly I think I'll take your advice and get both," he continued, his 'glare' morphing into a goofy grin.  
  
"Great! And you probably know what I'm here for Kay so let's get to it," said Bakura. Kay led the three to separate booths and began her work.  
  
"Okay I explained how to keep those piercings clean, and you have our number if you have something you want to know," said Kay smiling at the three in front of her. Joey was feeling the golden strand of one of the earrings he got, Yami was also gently rubbing the stud in his ear, and Bakura remained silent. With a final wave the three left the small establishment with their new commemorative piercings.  
  
The three walked down the street saying nothing, enjoying the silence that was, for once, unbroken with Bakura and Joey's arguments. Yami, still fingering his ear, which was still slightly tender, looked sideways at Joey who was similarly feeling the strand of gold dangling from his ear. Bakura walked silently next to Yami a frown on his alabaster coloured face, his hair falling over his eyes. The three continued for a while longer all paying no attention to their surroundings until Joey had the pleasure, or rather bad luck, of walking into the tall figure that walked out of the coffee shop a few meters in front of them, spilling a large cup of recently bought, nice piping hot decaffeinated coffee, over Joey and the figure he had bumped into.  
  
"Dammit! Watch where you're goin' moron!" Joey cried out, pulling his shirt away from his chest in an attempt to lessen the burning sensation created by the rather warm liquid, blowing on the stained fabric. Unfortunately for the blond, he had not bothered to look up at the person who had walked into him; if he had he would have seen the annoyed expression on the face of none other than the dice wielding Dungeon Dice Monsters creator, Ryuuji Otogi (1).  
  
Ryuuji sneered at the shorter blond, his green eyes flashing in annoyance. "This is the reason dogs are required to go out with leashes on mutt," he said sharply annoyed that his warm beverage had been wasted, right after he had paid for it too. At hearing the voice Joey's head whipped up, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
'Of all the people in this city, why him?!' he thought to himself resisting the urge to bang his head against the brick wall conveniently placed a mere couple of feet from where he stood. "I'm surprised Kaiba let his bitch out today, dice freak," he retorted sharply. "I thought you were shoved so far up his ass you couldn't go anywhere without him, or was it him that was shoved up your ass?" Yami's crimson eyes widened at the harsh tone and crude comment used by the blond, while Bakura merely smirked silently cheering the blond on and relishing the thought of a fight.  
  
"Shut up you stupid mutt," growled Ryuuji verdant eyes flashing in anger, he was strongly resisting the urge to reach over and strangle the blond with his bare hands. It was at this moment that the black haired young man saw the golden strands hanging from the blond's lobes, along with the studs that glinted happily next to the strands of gold. 'What the hell?' he asked himself silently looking at the new piercings, as much as he hated to admit it to himself the piercings did look good on the blond.  
  
"All right you two, stop this, you're acting like children," said Yami, his tone patient, as if talking to two unruly kids in the playground.  
  
"Me? It wasn't my fault this freak wasn't watching where he was going!" exclaimed Joey gesturing towards Ryuuji his teeth bared at the taller teen. Ryuuji rolled his eyes and sneered.  
  
"I don't have time for your immense stupidity Wheeler," he said walking past the blond and down the street out of their view.  
  
"Dammit that guy annoys the hell out of me, he's worse than that jerk Kaiba," growled Joey shaking his fist at the retreating back of the businessman. "Blames this all on me when he's obviously the one to blame, stupid pony-tailed bastard," he continued to mutter mindlessly under his breath as he followed Yami and Bakura who had begun to walk once again their destination unknown.  
  
Ryuuji entered the building waving at the receptionist with a flirtatious smile before walking into the office unannounced and flopping down on the leather seat in front of the large oak desk. Blue eyes behind glasses studied the figure with a raised brow.  
  
"Well?" Seto asked putting the document he had been reading down and folding his hands in front of him watching his friend. Ryuuji gave an apologetic shrug and smiled ruefully scratching the back of his head in embarrassment remembering what had happened on his way there.  
  
"Well...you see it's like this," he started grinning. "I just finished ordering and I was on my way here when, out of nowhere, the mutt walked smack into me and started freaking out 'cause the coffee spilled on him. I was about to beat the shit out of him when Yami steps in, then I remembered you were waiting so I left, and here I am." Seto's brow continued to rise higher as the pony-tailed teen went on with his explanation, his hands moving wildly throughout his explanation. "So...yeah I don't have your coffee, sorry man." Seto sighed and pulled off his glasses rubbing his tired eyes in an attempt to ward off the burning sensation that came with lack of sleep.  
  
"It's all right," he mumbled blinking his eyes blearily at his companion. Ryuuji looked at his friend and seeing the exhausted expression on the other's face, recognized the look easily.  
  
"Haven't been getting much sleep again huh?" he inquired. "The dreams?" Seto nodded and laid his head, cradled in his arms, on the surface of his desk. "Shit, maybe you should do something about that? I mean I know you keep on saying it's nothing but man, I've seen you when you have these dreams, it isn't pretty." Seto grumbled into his arms and one deep blue eye peaked up at the green-eyed teen.  
  
"I am doing something about it, and you're helping," he said before his eye once again disappeared into the cradle of his arms. "I'm just hoping it all works out before I go insane," Seto added exhaustion clear in his voice. The dreams had started a few months back and were slowly, but surely, becoming more intense and realistic, and frankly he was getting tired of them and if they didn't end soon he wasn't sure if he was past committing murder to make the damn things cease.  
  
At first he had dismissed the dreams as ill side effects due to the lack of sleep he had been suffering because of the large amount of work he had to do for KaibaCorp. However, even after taking a vacation, which in his case meant working at home and not in the office, the dreams continued and the brunet was slowly but surely being driven to insanity. The first of the series of disturbingly realistic dreams were innocent enough, but that changed quickly however and the teenaged CEO was soon being bombarded by rather...inappropriate dreams about his so-called rival. The fact that the dreams were starting to become distractions in his life was a further annoyance to the teen and made him even more determined to stop them at any cost.  
  
"Maybe you should just admit it Seto, you like him," said Ryuuji smirking impishly at the brunet who was now glaring at him in an attempt to kill him slowly and painfully. "Don't give me that look Kaiba, it's pretty damn obvious, I mean, you can't keep your eyes off him whenever the two of you are within eyesight of each other, not to mention I've seen you checking his ass out whenever you can. Not that you aren't the only one doing some sight seeing," joked Ryuuji with a leer.  
  
"Tell me again why I work with you? Because I can't see any possible reason why I continue to subject this torture upon myself," said Seto sardonically, ignoring the other's laughter, Ryuuji watched the other businessman his eyes sparkling moving his ebony bangs from his eyes.  
  
"What torture Seth? As I recall I already told you to just kidnap Yami and have your way with him, but you have to be stubborn and insist you feel nothing for him. Don't blame me if you're losing sleep over this." replied Ryuuji acting as if he didn't know what the brunet was really talking about.  
  
"You know as well as I do that that isn't what I'm talking about, you pervert," Seto glowered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but still you love me," replied Ryuuji airily waving a slim hand in dismissal before stopping an impish smile falling in place. "Oh, wait...my mistake, you already love someone else, am I not right? Oh, dear High Priest?" Blue eyes glared into green ones, which held nothing but a challenging light.  
  
"Do not push me Ryuuji, don't push me," murmured Seto a strange darkness falling about him, like a shroud of power steeped in shadows.  
  
1. I decided to use this name instead...Duke was ok, but...I dunno, I like this one better, so from here on in Duke Devlin will now be referred to as Ryuuji Otogi.  
  
to be continued  
  
tiger: *waves nervously* hi...ummm...*ahem* been a while huh?  
  
Bakura, Yami, Seto, Joey, Ryuuji: *covered with cobwebs glaring at tiger*  
  
Bakura: that wasn't a while, if it was a while you would have updated weeks ago tiger: *dusts Bakura off* o quit whining, i was busy, plus the damn disc screwed me over and i lost the original copy of this chapter and had to re- write the whole thing over! where's the sympathy?!  
  
Seto: all the sympathy we might have felt for you died when you made us stay here for months on end, you short psycho! *glares* and don't try that pathetic excuse of the disc being screwed up, you're just lazy  
  
tiger: i won't deny that i'm lazy but the disc did screw me over! don't you believe me? *puppy dog eyes* Yugi: *walks in eating ice cream* hey tiger, finally finished huh?  
  
Yami: *looks over at Yugi while pulling cobwebs off* Yugi where have you been? it's been months, i was worried!  
  
Yugi: i was with Ryou, Malik and Marik in the other room *points to a hidden door* are you telling me you guys have been standing around here all this time?!  
  
Yami, Seto, Bakura, Joey, Ryuuji: *nod*  
  
Yugi: you're telling me, you guys all...just stood there...for months when you guys could've just gone into the other room and watch movies and play games and eat and other necessities like that?  
  
Joey: *twitching* t-there's another room...here?...with food?!  
  
Yugi: *nods and licks ice cream* yeah, it's like a small apartment, tiger set it up for when the wait gets long Bakura: *head slowly turns* an apartment? tell me why we have never heard of this apartment tiger: ...i knew there was something i forgot to tell you guys about...did i ever mention the dental plan? Yami: dental plan? apartment?! you never told us any of these things!  
  
Yugi: o yeah, you should see the house she has for the others on hiatus, we just come here every now and then, we've mostly been staying at the house  
  
!!please review!! 


End file.
